The long-term objective is to achieve a comprehensive understanding of the organizational, agency, and community influences that further or block the formulation and implementation of AIDS-IV drug use policy. Specific aims are: (1) to collect and analyze data about policies, actions and relationships of major players in the AIDS-IV drug use arena, and (2) to develop a conceptual model that will supplement this analysis by efficiently explaining the evolution of policy and implementation in this complex policy arena. Data collection will be done through interviews. observations, and assembling data at the following sites: Washington, D.C.; Atlanta; New York City: San Francisco and Northern California Los Angeles. Data will be qualitatively analyzed.